House of the rising sun
by tierneymacbeth
Summary: One seemingly normal, unsuspicious night changes Kirsten and Julie's lives in more ways then one. First OC fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first OC fanfiction ever! So please be nice...its set late series one, where its Summer/Seth and Marissa/Ryan. Doesn't focus heavily on any main plot lines other than this. I hope you enjoy the first chapter..I'm hoping to get the characteristics of everyone but the next chapter will follow shortly. Anyway enjoy and please plase review!**

**

* * *

**Seth Cohen joyfully bounded through into the pool house, throwing himself ungracefully down onto an unmade bed. He started impatiently tapping his left foot up and down waiting for the flowing water to gradually cease. After, what seemed to him like a decade, Seth's excitement grew too much for him to suppress. 

"Ryan I have some great news man!" A moment passed and a sceptical Ryan stuck his head outside the door, a blue toothbrush hanging casually from his mouth. Seth jumped up from the bed and poised his arms in the air, preparing Ryan for something huge.

"This is big, it's bigger than big. Ryan I think that you will really dig this man…think Chrismukkah…think of your birthday…umm think of summer dressed in a wonder woman outfit…" Seth paused to compose himself and took in Ryan's vacant face at his long rant. He took a deep breath then shook his head letting the mop of curls flop hopelessly over his ears.

"That's okay, different taste…you prefer I dunno Snoopy's girlfriend what was her name again?" Ryan removed the toothbrush from his mouth and tilted his head back slightly preventing the toothpaste from falling out.

"That was a long time ago Seth" He turned away and spat out what was left rinsing the toothbrush under the flowing water.

"Well anyway Ryan tell me this…are you ready for…" Seth dramatically paused reaching into the back pocket of his jeans. He took a deep breath and swung his hands in front of Ryan's face revealing a brightly coloured leaflet.

"Mr Candice's Magic Circus and Amusement Arcade arriving at Newport for today and tomorrow only," Seth grinned and performed a strange little dance which Ryan had become accustomed to seeing.

"This is great you can bring Marissa and I can ask Summer if she's still speaking to me that is…lover's tiff which was kinda my fault involving last night's incident I wasn't able"

"Aren't we a little old for amusement parks?" Ryan quickly interrupted not wishing to know about Summer and Seth's latest trauma, not in detail anyway. Seth's face consequently looked crushed at the acquisition.

"Ryan you can never be too old for..." he opened the leaflet and started to read aloud the small print, "dodgems, the whizzer and Ryan your favourite man…the Ferris wheel!" Seth teasingly pointed at a colourful picture of a gigantic pink and yellow wheel. Ryan felt a lump lodge in his throat at the thought of heights.

* * *

"A carnival?" Kirsten closed the cupboard door presenting Sandy with a mug for his coffee. She folded her arms delicately across her blue robe and leant against the counter. 

"Aww come on it'll be fun!" Sandy pleaded letting an enormous grin erupt across his laughing face.

"When was the last time we did something like this," he edged closer to his wife being careful not to break eye contact. Kirsten however rolled her eyes to the ceiling and blew gently on her own cup of coffee.

"I'm working today Sandy," he teasingly tilted his head to the side and edged even closer. She tried to look away to stop herself from smiling, he had the power to do that to her when he was in this mood.

"Take the day off," he whispered into her ear slowly letting his lips move down to her neck. Kirsten couldn't help but smile when his kisses became from frequent.

"Sandy aren't we a little old for amusement parks?" The kisses stopped abruptly and he stepped back pretending to be hurt.

"Honey you can never be too old for the dodgems!" Sandy's eyes pleaded into hers.

"Hey did someone say dodgems?" Seth and Ryan emerged from the outside patio into the kitchen. Seth immediately went over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of juice. Ryan sat down on a kitchen chair and started pouring himself some cereal making a lot less noise then Seth.

"Your mother and I are going to the amusement park and circus today," Sandy took a position next to Kirsten at the counter avoiding her persevering glare.

"We are?" Kirsten demanded twisting her body round so he was looking at her.

"You are?" Seth's voice sounded a little disappointed and surprised all at once. He wished they wouldn't as it was embarrassing for any teenage boy to be seen in a ten centimetre radius of his parents.

"Don't worry Seth we won't go with you…unless you want us to?" Seth dramatically rested his hand on his chin as if he was deep in thought. After a moment he shook his head.

"No dad as much as I loved the last time we were at the arcade and circus, I think I was five and mum got ill from too much Candy floss so we all had to go home,"

"Oh that's right," Sandy's eyes twinkled and he turned to look at his wife. Ryan took a mouthful of cereal and watched as Kirsten's usual complexion turned to a dark shade of crimson.

"That is not true," she started defending herself almost immediately. Sandy chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm sorry honey but I remember that," his chuckling grew and turned into loud laughter. Kirsten shook her head and placed the mug in the sink. She looked at her three boys who were laughing in their own little way at the thought of being ill from candy floss.

"I'm going to get ready for work!" Kirsten's eyes avoided their laughter and she made a quick exit from the room. Sandy suddenly doubled over and rested his hands on his knees.

"We…we had to stop off at the side of the road because she thought she was going to be sick," Sandy took a deep breath and roared with laughter. Ryan and Seth echoed his laughter.

"I can still hear you Sandy!" Kirsten's voice floated through the kitchen causing them to laugh even more. After a while Sandy regained composure and sat down next to Ryan.

"Oh well can't wait to see what she'll be like tonight," he took another sip from his coffee and started chuckling again.

* * *

**AN: please review!**


	2. Mr Candice

**AN: Next chapter...I don't own anything to do with the OC. The closest I got was meeting Kelly Rowan, but other then that niente belongs to me. Please review!**

**

* * *

**

"Coop!" Summer exclaimed dragging her friend towards a stand covered with enormous teddy bears. Her eyes wondered over all of them and she briefly took in the basic rules of how to win a bear. Ryan and Seth followed in tow and the four of them lined themselves up behind the counter. A youngish looking man with a baseball cap on backwards popped his chewing gum and eyed up the teens. His eyes lingered on Marissa and with a smile he picked up a bean bag and threw it up in the air.

"Step right up, young lady you get three go's to knock over those nine tins. If ya do, you get to pick ya prize. Marissa tilted her head slightly and smiled. She turned to Ryan and rested her arm on his shoulder.

"Ry-an will you try," the disappointed man gave the bean bag to Ryan and in exchange stuck his other grubby hand out for some money. Ryan pulled out ten dollars from his wallet and got five back.

"Okay Ryan no pressure man, but if you don't get this you will be putting those arms to shame," Seth said turning to face Ryan.

"Cohen it's not as if you can do any better?" Summer rested her hand on her hip and looked up at Seth.

"Aww Summer it hurts," Seth placed his hand across his chest and closed his eyes pretending to be deeply affected by her comment. Ryan and Marissa laughed then turned their attention to the tins in front of them. Ryan threw the bean bag up and down a few times preparing himself for the throw. After a deep breath he extended his arm with one swift movement and let the bag go. It made contact with at least two- thirds of the tins knocking them off the stand. Marissa whooped and jumped into the air clapping her hands. Ryan, still concentrating, took another bean bag from the man and focused on what was left. He sized up the distance and tins, bringing the bean bag back he let it go. They watched as the remaining tins were knocked clean off the stand and plummeted onto the floor.

"Yes," Marissa cried. She grabbed Ryan's face pulling him into a long kiss. The man reluctantly let Marissa choose her prize as he promised her. She stood on her tiptoes and pointed to a pink ridiculously huge teddy bear. He brought it down and she hugged it close to her body.

"Summer do you want me to win you a teddy bear?" Seth reached into his pocket to bring out his wallet. He looked offended when Summer started laughing hysterically shaking her head.

"Cohen I don't think you could win me a teddy bear!"

"Hey kids," they all turned around to see Sandy with Kirsten and Jimmy standing behind him.

"Dad," Marissa shoved the teddy bear into Ryan's arms and wrapped her long arms around Jimmy. He stepped back slightly and started laughing.

"Hey Kiddo, what you up to?" Marissa stood back and rested her hands in her jean pockets. She shrugged and looked at the other three.

"Hey Kirsten do you want me to win you a teddy bear?" Sandy rolled up his sleeves and started preparing himself. Kirsten snorted and covered her mouth to stop more laughter from escaping. Sandy's face echoed the one present on his only son's a second ago. Her eyes sparkled with laughter as she seriously nodded her head when he repeated the question. Sandy gave the man money and took a position between Ryan and Seth at the counter.

"Okay boys you need to observe the master at work," Sandy's eyes focused on the tins and he wringed out his hands before accepting his bean bag.

"He looks like he knows what he's doing," Jimmy leaned in and whispered loudly into Kirsten's ear. His voice was battling against constant fairground noise and it took a while for Kirsten to interpret what he was saying. She folded her arms across her chest and shook her head slightly with laughter. Sandy extended his arm and threw the bean bag with all his might. To everyone's amusement, but to Sandy's horror, it clocked the back of the Stallman's head. He turned around with fury, his hand shooting up to the spot where the bag had hit. Sandy held his hands up apologetically, embarrassed by the fact that everyone was laughing. Kirsten had doubled over with laughter; it was her sound especially that rang in Sandy's ears. Usually the sweet laughter was a pleasure to listen to but now it turned his face red.

"I'm so sorry," Sandy started, nudging Seth in the ribs to stop him from laughing. The man looked so angry that Sandy took a step back when he barged forward.

"You're all banned from this stall," he retorted angrily pointing away so they got the message. Sandy opened his mouth to argue but was pulled away by Seth and Ryan.

"Nice going DAD!" Seth over pronounced the last syllable to illustrate his annoyance. Sandy chuckled and looked at everyone his embarrassment slowly going.

"It was an accident!" He shrugged his shoulders and put an arm around his wife. Kirsten suddenly felt a lot warmer in Sandy's arms; the cooler evening was starting to get to her.

"Oh look there's Julie and Caitlin" Kirsten's voice was tinged with confusion as this was the last place she expected the see Julie Cooper. Julie's dress sense contrasted sharply with what Kirsten was wearing. Kirsten always knew she dressed differently from the Newpsies and as Julie exemplified Orange County's extravagant and luxurious women, she and Kirsten could not look any different. Kirsten's hair rested on her shoulders in light, natural blonde waves whereas Julie's was pulled back into a curled twist with careful strands hanging down her back and shoulders. Kirsten, out of work clothes, dressed in a casual but sophisticated style contrasting with Julie's knee high boots and matching skirt and top.

"Kirsten, Sandy!" Julie waved and carefully made her way over making an effort not to touch passing people. Caitlin pouted and reluctantly followed her mother.

"Jimmy," Julie nodded amicably in his direction.

"What are you doing here?" Marissa stood between Kirsten and Jimmy looking at her mother straight in the eye. Her voice sounded cold, a tone that Julie was used to hearing from her eldest daughter.

"Marissa…I can have fun as well. Your sister and I have just been on the Ferris wheel, well Caitlin went on it. I watched from below."

"Mummy can I go play with Stacy and Ella now?" Caitlin's voice demanded.

"What? Uh yeah of course you can sweetie…do you have your mobile?" Caitlin rolled her eyes, presenting the most modern mobile from her trendy bag. Julie waved her hand indicating she was allowed. Kirsten and the rest of them looked on confused to why Julie Cooper had stepped into an amusement park. Julie's eyes shifted over to the left slightly and Kirsten followed her gaze to a group of boys from Seth and Ryan's year. She shrugged off Julie's sly stare thinking nothing of it.

"Oh look there's Luke," Marissa exclaimed. The four of them suddenly looked slightly embarrassed about standing with adults.

"What?" Julie quickly blurted out, her face turning a dark shade of pink. They all turned to look at her; Kirsten cocked her head to the side knowing something was up.

"Oh yeah," Julie tilted her face so she was avoiding their stare; she touched the back of her hair a few times making sure everything was still in place. Seth muttered something incoherent and followed Ryan and Marissa as they walked over to another stall. Summer smiled at Sandy and Kirsten, then ran up behind Seth grabbing hold of him lightly around the waist. Julie folded her arms, her eyes slanted in a slightly evil way when looking in Jimmy's direction. Kirsten immediately sensed the awkwardness and she started wringing out her hands glancing at Sandy. He could read Kirsten like an open book.

"Hey why don't we head home, I think we've both had enough amusement tonight," a relieved laugh floated out of Kirsten's mouth and she looked at Julie then Jimmy. Jimmy shrugged and rolled slightly on the balls of his feet.

"Caitlin's staying at Stacey's tonight so thanks Sandy for the invitation," Sandy threw a look at Kirsten who was grimacing; it had been a hint that they should all retire to their own houses. Now they were stuck with Julie Cooper. As they headed towards the exit, a small man dressed in purple trousers and a huge top hat, jumped out of nowhere with both hands on his hips.

"You," he shouted in a strong European accent. The object of his statement was Kirsten as indicated by his outstretched index finger. Kirsten stepped back a little startled by the sudden appearance. He curled his finger up and down, and then threw his other arm in the direction of Julie.

"And you! Come viv me please," Both women stared on in bemusement as he cart wheeled past the crowds so he was in front of a small wooden stall with a door which was playing carnival music.

"I am Mr Candice," he announced throwing his arms dramatically into the air. Sandy and Jimmy both started laughing out loud; they walked over to the exit expecting the ladies to follow. Something however compelled both Kirsten and Julie to follow Mr Candice over to his stall. Sandy noted Kirsten's eyes were slightly glazier than normal, he paused and apprehensively followed them over to 'Mr Candice's' stall.

"You two come viv me inside please," Mr Candice opened the door and ushered the two ladies in.

"Hey wait a minute," Sandy stood forward with Jimmy close on his heels.

"One moment please," Mr Candice dishevelled complexion looked angrily at the two men; he stuck his index finger in Sandy's face. After bowing forward slightly he turned and closed the door. They stood back in utter confusion as they were left outside.

"Well what was that about," Sandy turned to Jimmy who was shaking his head in bafflement. After a moment passed Sandy grew restless.

"Kirsten…hunny," he yelled out knocking on the door. There was no answer. Jimmy reached out and tried to open the door, but it refused to budge. They exchanged a quick worried look and both tried their luck. After continuous knocking the door flew open and Julie appeared. Her eyes were a little glazy but she half-heartedly smiled and again checked the back of her hair was how it should be. Kirsten appeared next; she had a strange look on her face, a look that Sandy couldn't quite interpret. The door slammed shut behind them.

"Okay let's go," Kirsten said cheerily making her way over to the exit.

* * *


	3. Dazed and Confused

Sunlight filtered into Kirsten's eyes as she flickered them open a few times. She immediately shielded them with her arm, groaning under her breath. A soft murmur arose from the sleeping figure who was grazing her left thigh ever so slightly with the palm of their hand. Kirsten kept her eyes closed, even though she was fully awake. A small smile broadened across her face as she seldom woke in the presence of her husband. He was always out catching the best surf so he could come home and brag about it.

"Kirsten, honey you should of seen it!" His enthusiasm was always met with a simple nod of the head. Surfing was not a sport which appealed to Kirsten, mainly because it being out there with all the fishes. She scrunched her nose at the thought. Kirsten strained her ears listening for any signs that Seth and Ryan had arisen from their sleeping demure. Silence. She finally braved open one of her eyes and then the other letting her surroundings slowly sink in. Kirsten blinked a few times at the ceiling, confusion settling in fast.

"When did I get that light?" She whispered out loud. The ceiling looked different to yesterday morning, it was higher and grander then the one she swore she had seen previously. Kirsten rubbed her eyes, realising she wasn't awake properly yet. Considering falling asleep again Kirsten re-closed her eyes and thought about her meeting plans for the day ahead. She had a business meeting with Mr Campbell at twelve, a man who she had always taken a disliking to. He smelt, a musty smell that intoxicated her nostrils as soon as she was in his presence. He was, unfortunately, an important client and an old friend of her fathers. Still Kirsten got the impression he was hitting on her every time words where spoken out of his mouth.

The hand, which was grazing her thigh, moved softly and rested across her stomach. Kirsten's eyes suddenly sprung open in confusion. Why was she naked? Her nightdress that had definitely been there when she'd fallen asleep was now absent. Kirsten jolted up in the bed, her eyes quickly surveying the surroundings. This was not her bed, that chest of drawers over by the door did not belong to her, the oversized wardrobe which was spilling out expensive clothing had never even been bought by her. She was in Julie Cooper's bedroom. Kirsten fearfully glanced at the owner of the hand and let out an enormous scream.

* * *

Julie was sleeping, fast asleep in fact, as she had been kept awake for the majority of last night. Not that she was complaining. A small delicious smile crept across her face as her mind pondered over last night's events. Luke had come over after seeing her at the carnival, a vindictive ploy Julie had played pretending that her main intention was accompanying her youngest daughter. When the knock had come, Julie knew straight away that it was him. It had been a loud confident knock, which contrasted sharply with Luke's first visit where he had been unsure and embarrassed. Julie answered the knock wearing only a dark crimson coloured silky robe with nothing underneath.

The smile grew as she reminisced on what had occurred after the meeting in the doorstep. There had been screaming, Luke had that young athletic figure which could go all night, much to Julie's delight. Her pleasurable screams echoed loudly in her head, as the vibrant memory continued to play. Julie's dreams started to fade, however, as she slowly realised someone was screaming in the distance. Or was it still memories from last night.

She pushed herself up in the bed still with her eyes firmly closed. Rubbing them softly with the palm of her hand, Julie yawned loudly wishing whoever was screaming would stop. She slowly prised her eyes open and blinked in confusion. This wasn't her bedroom. She swiftly looked over to the right. No Luke, just an unmade side of the bed with ruffled sheets suggesting someone had been sleeping there.

"Okaay," Julie said out loud to herself. Her croaky voice made her jump, as it didn't sound anything like her. Julie glanced across at a silver photo frame balancing on the cabinet beside the bed. Sandy and Kirsten's smiling faces, as they stood embraced in a romantic hug, bore into her eyes as the realisation sunk in. She was in their bedroom.

"Did I sleep with Sandy last night?" The thought wavered in her mind for a moment before she laughed it off. No, there had to be some logical explanation for this. Julie slipped out from beneath the covers to reveal herself wearing a blue nightdress. She recognized it immediately as something Kirsten would most probably wear to bed, as Julie had never even bought an item of clothing that remotely resembled it.

"In Kirsten's bed, wearing Kirsten's nightdress…" Julie shook her head in utter confusion and made haste towards the bathroom. She groggily reached for the light and inspected the products, which were lining the sink. Julie looked up at the mirror and jumped back startled. She peered further into the mirror and looked on in confusion as the reflection mirrored her movement.

* * *


End file.
